Naruto Tournament Chronicles
by pyroknight95
Summary: What would happen if the universes of Naruto, kingdom hearts, and Soul Eater were to collide and had a huge battle royale. Follow Naruto and his friends journey to be come the best and the winner of the tournament. My first fanfiction so please review honestly and please give it a like. Full of action, romance, and suprises.
1. Chapter 1: The ultimate tournament

A.N.: This is my first fanfic so it would mean a lot if you guys posted reviews and gave me your honest thoughts. With that said lets get started!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Ultimate Tournament: Arrival of a New Challenge

Everything seemed right with the world. The sun shined bright, the birds flew and chirped, and the people of the village hidden in the leaves walked around and talked as if there hadn't been a large war that threatened the exist of everything in the world. One of the villagers who seemed to be effected the least lived in an apartment building towards the back of the village and, despite having a large role in the war, was sleeping as peacefully as a new born infant. The young villager's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the fourth hokage and former ninetail jinchuuriki, and at 9:30 on this particular Saturday, the blonde ninja began to stir in his bedroom.

"Aaaahhh," the blonde ninja yawned as he got out of his bed and began to stretch his muscles, which were still a bit sore from the war that shook the world. After completing his daily stretches, Naruto proceeded to his closet and put on his black headband which bore the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village in the center, a black t- shirt, an orange hoodie, and blue jeans along with his black ninja greave. After fully dressing himself, Naruto walked into his kitchen and looked around in the refridgerator for some food but became quite discouraged when he realized that he had forgotten to restock on his favorite food, ramen. "Well, I guess I'll go get some ramen from Ichiraku's then," said the hyperactive ninja with his trademark goofy grin.

* * *

As Naruto made his way through the village, he was greeted by many of the villagers who had once shunned him for having the nine tailed fox, Kurama, sealed within his body.

"Hey there, Naruto," a group of adults said as they rushed to their jobs as they always did.

"Hi guys," he replied as he began to think about how much respect he had gained over the years. At that moment Naruto heard a sound that he didn't enjoy hearing, the sound of stomach growling. "I better hurry up before my stomach starts attacking me itself."

After sprinting through the village for five more minutes, Naruto arrived at the one his favorite spots in the entire world, the Ichiraku Ramen shop. "Yes, finally!" Shouted Naruto as he began to enter the shop. "Hold it right there," declared a voice that Naruto was extremely familiar with. Naruto turned around and saw a girl his age with pink hair and green eyes wearing a red cropped top along with black jeans and the standard village headband except the girl's was pink and rested on her head.

"Hi Sakura, how are you today?" Inquired the blonde ninja, obviously still hungry.

"I'm fine but we need to get going now," said the pink haired kunoichi as she began to drag the whiskered shinobi from the ramen shop.

"WHAT! WHY?" Shouted the blonde ninja as he tried to wrestle his arm from the girl who possessed super natural physical strength. Despite his efforts, the boy couldn't get away and simply decided to comply with the pushy kunoichi.

"Kakashi Sensei called us for a team meeting today regarding some important news so we have to get going now before we're late," Sakura said as she began to sprint causing Naruto to sprint by extension.

* * *

After ten minutes, Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at the training field where they participated in their first team exercise. As they began to approach the posts located directly in the center of the field, two figures became visible. One figure was standing in front of one of the posts and appeared to be reading a book. This figure wore the standard jonin attire including a leaf village headband, a green vest, a long sleeved blue undershirt, and blue greaves. The only thing that appeared abnormal about this ninja was that he had a mask that covered his mouth and his left eye. This man was Naruto's and Sakura's teacher, Kakashi Hatake.

The other figure on the training field was leaning against a tree behind the posts and seem to display a rather annoyed expression on his face. Despite the sour look on this individual's face, he appeared to be quite handsome and possessed numerous qualities that many people would describe as being gorgeous. He possessed raven colored hair supported by onix shaded eyes and had a body which could make all the women of the village swoon just by looking at him. The raven haired ninja wore a blue vest underneath which was a black t- shirt, gray colored pants with a hole on the right leg, and black greaves.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura exclaimed with a smile on her face though she attempted not to seem like a complete idiot in front of her crush.

Sasuke merely grunted in response to the pink haired kunoichi greeting and glared over at the sensei of the group. "So what are we doing, Kakashi? I was in the middle of training."

"Yeah and I'm starving, can we please hurry this up!"Exclaimed the impatient blonde as he began to fantasize about the glorious waves of ramen he could scarf in his mouth.

"Well you too will be quite surprised when you hear about this bit of news," the silver haired ninja remarked. "Lady Tsunade has decided host a tournament which has been dubbed the Leaf Battle Royale. This tournament will consist of other villages and people from all over the world."

"A tournament huh, that actually sounds interesting,"the raven haired ninja claimed."Maybe I'll show up and actually try to win this thing."

"I think I might have a chance too, Kakashi Sensei," Sakura chimed in.

"Awesome! I'm totally in and I'll win the whole thing!"Exclaimed the whiskered shinobi with a large grin on his face.

"Yes, yes we know Naruto, just calm down," the jonin said as he motioned Naruto to calm down with his hands. "You are all dismissed but don't forget that the tournament starts next week and we'll review the rules before the battle starts so make sure that you train hard."

"No need, this tournament will be a piece of cake, especially Naruto," Sasuke proclaimed with a faint smirk on his face.

"Calm down Sasuke, there's no need to be so blood thirsty," claimed Kakashi with what would appear to be a smile under his mask.

"Whatever..."Sasuke responded as he quickly exited the scene to begin his training everyone thought without a doubt.

"Ha, it doesn't matter what Sasuke says, I'll beat everyone," Naruto stated as he rested his arms behind his head and grinned from cheek to cheek."Now I'm gonna go get me some ramen."

"I better get started if I want to stand a chance of winning this tournament," Sakura stated thoughtfully as she sprinted off in the direction of the village.

* * *

**One hour later**

Kakashi remained in the same spot as he had when his students were listening to his announcement. He began to think of his pupil's growths and feats that they had managed to accomplished over the past few years and allowed a grin to appear on his mask covered face.

"I guess I can't help but feel proud of those kids but I know this won't be a walk in the park,"stated the silver haired ninja as he released a sigh and pulled out his book."But I'll leave that for the tournament."

The silver haired shinobi quickly vanished from sight but what he didn't notice was that there was a blue set of eyes glowing inside of the forest at the training field.

"Interesting..." the disembodied voice chuckeled."Interesting indeed."

* * *

_A.N. Well that's it guys, the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Make sure to leave a review and I am open to ideas and suggestions once I get a little bit further in the story. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstandings

Chapter 2: Misunderstandings  
An entire week had finally passed since Kakashi's announcement and Naruto couldn't help but excited about the imminent enjoyment to be had at the Leaf Battle Royale. The whiskered shinobi had spent the last week training in the Forest of Death in order to increase his speed and strength so that no one could get the drop on him during the tournament. After getting dressed in his orange t- shirt, black hoodie, black headband, and black jeans, Naruto leapt into the kitchen and quickly made a cup of ramen and orange juice for breakfast. As he was preparing to chow down, Naruto heard a knocking on his door.

"NARUTO! COME ON OR WE'LL BE LATE!" Screamed a voice from outside Naruto's door which Naruto recognized as Sakura's.

Naruto groaned, stood up and began making his way towards his front door. Once he arrived at the front door, the blonde shinobi quickly opened the door and spotted Sakura looking down at her greaves. Sakura was a simple red t- shirt with her average pink skirt as well as her trademark gloves used for when she has battle. The pink haired kunoichi, sensing she was being watched, quickly looked up to lock eyes with Naruto.

" Good morning, Sakura," the whiskered shinobi stated with a large grin on his face. "We aren't supposed to meet up together with Kakashi sensei and Sasuke for a couple of hours. Why are you here so early?"

"Well I was kinda hoping that we could have a practice match before the actual tournament started," Sakura said with a smirk on her face. "So are you up for it?"

"Actually I was gonna eat some breakfast," Naruto said gesturing towards his cup ramen and orange juice meal. " I'm sorry for being rude, would you like to come in for some breakfast?"

"Uh..." Sakura began to think about the offer as she only got to eat an apple on her way out of the house.

"Come on, if you don't I'll feel bad," Naruto pleaded giving Sakura a cute fox look.

"Oh fine," Sakura stated with a defeated tone as she walked into the blonde's apartment.

Sakura was surprised by the living room of the nine tailed jinchuuriki. The room was joined with the kitchen, had two couches separated by a small coffee table, all of which were positioned in front of a large flat screen television. Light was brought in through a sliding door which led to a balcony so the lights inside the apartment were turned off. Even the wallpaper and kitchen utensils looked exquisite. To say that Sakura was dumbfounded was an understatement.

"How can you afford such a nice apartment with all these nice furnishings?" Sakura inquired as she gave as she gave a another awe stricken look around the apartment.

" I know how to save money," Naruto stated as he pulled out his green frog wallet with his trademark goofy grin. "Plus it helps when your dad was the fourth hokage of the Hidden Leaf village."

For the next 30 minutes, Naruto and Sakura sat in the kitchen and ate breakfast. While Naruto scarfed down his ramen and juice, Sakura silently ate a bowl of cereal.

"So do you think that you have a chance?" Sakura asked finally deciding to break the silence in the room. " We are going up against people from all over the world."

Naruto looked up at the ceiling with an extremely thoughtful look on his. He began to ponder the scenario himself. Could he really stand up to mysterious opponents who he had never met as well as his comrades who had managed to get stronger.

"To be honest..." Naruto started with a tone of seriousness in his voice. "Of course I'm gonna win!"

Sakura fell down in an anime like style and quickly sat back up only to hit Naruto on top of his head.

"Ow Sakura, why did you do that!?" Naruto shouted while rubbing his head.

Sakura merely smiled and rubbed her hand along the blonde shinobi's arm. Naruto felt shivers go down his spine.

"Let's go down to the training field and spar for a bit," Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

"Why is Sakura acting like this, she knows that I like Hinata," thought the whiskered shinobi.

"Okay, let's go," Naruto declared still a bit confused about what Sakura was doing earlier.

* * *

After reaching the training field, Naruto and Sakura advanced to the center, right in front of the posts. Sakura began to ready herself by tightening her gloves and then got into her battle position. Naruto silently got into his fight position as well.

"Let's get started," Sakura stated as she beckoned Naruto to attack.

Naruto took the bait and quickly lunged forward at the pink haired kunoichi with his hand balled into a fist. Said kunoichi quickly parried attempted attack and tossed the blonde into the air with her inhuman physical strength. Naruto quickly retaliated by using his signature technique, the shadow clone jutsu, to launch himself back towards Sakura, who was caught off guard by the tactic and quickly caught by a right hook on the right cheek. Naruto didn't stop there as he quickly began to capitalize on the opportunity by unleashing a flurry of kicks onto Sakura's upper body. Sakura became annoyed by the assault quickly and decided it was time for the blonde's barrage to end. Sakura found an opening between Naruto's kicks and easily grabbed one his legs. As Naruto's movements became restricted, Sakura decided to deliver a powerful punch to Naruto's gut causing him to gasp for air. Sakura then tossed Naruto ten away from her as she began to began to wipe blood from her mouth.

"You're getting a bit serious for a sparring match, ya know," Sakura stated give an innocent smirk.

Naruto shook his head, "Not seriously enough."

"What's that mean?" The pink haired kunoichi inquired becoming obviously annoyed with the tone the whiskered shinobi had taken.

"Why did you rub my arm like that and whisper in my ear like that back at my place when you know that Hinata and I like each other?!" Naruto exclaimed now shouting.

"We're just comrades and you know that I like Sasuke. You're the one implying things. In fact, I can't believe you would accuse me of that!" Sakura shouted back at the blonde. " Let's just end this sparring match."

"Fine by me," Naruto complied as he began infusing chakra into his fist.

Sakura began to utilize the same tactic. The two young ninja quickly rushed towards the other with their fists glazed in chakra and allowed both fists to collide causing a huge crater to form underneath where they were a fierce chakra struggle, both ninja decided to separate and engaged in a staring contest.

"I'm sorry..." the blonde whispered, almost inaudibly. " I should've known better than to rush to conclusions like that."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have confused you like that," Sakura stated looking down at her feet. " I know how you feel about Hinata."

Naruto walked towards Sakura and extended his fist towards her. "Friends?" He inquired.

"Always," Sakura replied as she bumped his fist with her own. "Now let's get going or we're going to be late for the opening ceremonies."

"Right," Naruto confirmed as both ninja began to sprint towards the Chuunin exams arena, which is where the tournament was being held.

After running for a while, Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at the arena and were greeted by their silver haired sensei and raven haired teammate.

* * *

"What took you two so long," Kakashi asked. " You weren't doing something naughty were you?"

This quickly caught Sasuke's attention as Sakura punched her sensei on his head leaving a large sore which could be easily seen.

"I was just kidding," Kakashi stated as he put up his hands in a halting motion towards the livid kunoichi. "But we need to get registered with Lady Tsunade."

The three young shinobi nodded their heads in compliance and proceeded to the box where Lady Tsunade sat with the other five kage. Once she saw Kakashi and his team, she rose to here feet and walked over to the group.

"Your group was almost late Kakashi," the busty, blonde kunoichi leader of the village hidden in the leaves stated. "Why?"

"You know us, last minute training and what not," Kakashi said with a masked grin and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead hoping not enact the wrath of the world's mightiest kunoichi.

"Fine, just hurry and fill out this paperwork," the annoyed kunoichi stated as she tossed each ninja a sheet.

Each of the shinobi on Team Kakashi filled out the form quickly with exception of Naruto who required help with certain questions. They submitted their forms and were quickly directed to a space in the arena where they would stand and be acquainted with the other teams. After talking amongst themselves for a while and observing numerous groups of odd new competitors, every team in the arena was silenced by the five kage as Tsunade made her way to the front of the Kage Group.

"Now without further interruption, let's get the Leaf Battle Royale underway!" Tsunade shouted as cheers could be heard from both spectators in the stands and competitors on the field.

A.N.: It's time for the tournament to start next chapter. Make sure to read and review guys. Also what do you think about the NarutoXHinata pairing. Personally I am a huge fan of it.


End file.
